The present invention relates to interactive tools for assisting insurance professionals in performing activities such as marketing services to new or existing clients, managing client relationships, and prospecting for new clients.
Historically insurance professionals have relied on traditional paper and notebook type techniques for tasks such as client management, organization, sales, and marketing. Transitioning to computer-based solutions can be complex and confusing to such professionals who may not already have familiarity with using personal computers and the Internet. In addition, many who are presently practicing in the insurance field commenced their careers well before the prevalence of personal computers and the Internet. The insurance field is also one in which professionals practicing in that field tend to adopt and maintain the traditional ways of conducting business. However, many of those who are entering the insurance field as professionals are typically individuals who are accustomed and more comfortable interacting with an electronic world of personal computer and the Internet then traditional techniques. As such, electronic solutions and features for insurance professionals that can meet the variable needs of interested parties are needed in the insurance field.
Moreover, known software applications for insurance professionals do not provide adequate support for a broad range of activities or services that are needed by the insurance professionals. For example, such known software applications are inadequate in meeting the needs of insurance professionals in areas such as interactive insurance reports, client organizers, interactive insurance calculators, client data gathering tools, automatic configuration based on client data, etc.
As such, a need exists for improved software and system solutions in the insurance field.